This invention relates to countertops utilizing solid surface or artificial stone material and specifically to a method of manufacturing solid surface countertops incorporating a luminous, phosphorescent or light-emitting property which is useful for both decorative aspects and as a direction indicator or a position guide using light in dark surroundings.
Solid surface countertop material or artificial stone obtained by pulverizing a natural stone or using a similar artificial filler and mixing the pulverizate with a resin or the like for solidification is well known. Such products are sold under the Dupont® trade name CORIAN® and commonly available. Synthtic solid surface components are available in a wide degree of colors and may be manufactured to resemble natural stone such as marble, granite or the like or may be completely synthetic in appearance to match a unique décor.
As an approach to improve properties and a performance of solid surface materials, there have been attempts to impart a light function using a luminous material such as a luminescent material or a fluorescent material such as an ultraviolet light-emitting material which emits light through ultraviolet absorption. This approach is conducted by mixing a fluorescent material with a resin component as a binder of an artificial stone for solidification or by mixing a luminescent fluorescent material such as zinc sulfide compounds commonly available and sold under the trade name PYLAM PHOSPHORESCENCE, by PYLAM Products, of Tempe Ariz., and using the resulting product as an aggregate to form an artificial stone. Additional methods and mixtures of forming luminescent solid surface material are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,500,543 to Sakai, incorporated herein.
However, the production of luminescent solid surface material is generally not cost effective. A fluorescent material such as a luminescent material or the like is very expensive, and even the addition of the same in a small amount increases the overall cost to from 3 to 10 times. Accordingly, the ordinary artificial stone containing a fluorescent material free from this function was not practical in view of the cost.
The principal failing of the production of luminescent solid surface material is that only a small portion of the material near the surface gives the fluorescent function and the luminescent material contained in the balance of the solid surface product does not provide any luminescence. The result is to create a luminescent solid surface material of a usable thickness, the majority of the luminescent material is not utilized resulting in significant incurred production costs without realizing benefit.
Generally the desired effect is not to use the luminescent solid surface as a light source, but only as a decorative guide, indicator or outline. In a kitchen or bathroom or similar application, it is useful and desirable to know the location of counters and surfaces to avoid injury at night or in the dark. It is desirable to be able to enter into a room at night and be able to determine the location of counters or surfaces without turning on area lights.
Other methods of providing luminescent guides or indicators in solid surface materials have been disclosed, however the prior art fails to meet the needs met by the disclosed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,500,543 to Sakai discloses a method of providing grooves or protrusions in a traditional solid surface and filling these grooves or the spaces between the protrusions with the more expensive luminescent solid surface material. Sakai requires that solid surface material be formed with a complex surface, or machined to a complex surface to contain the luminescent solid surface material to be added. The pouring and curing of luminescent solid surface material also adds to the complexity of any installation as additional finishing of the surface will be required after the addition of the luminescent solid surface material.
Also known are decorative laminates incorporating luminescent materials, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,395,408 to Nelson, et al. While the incorporation of laminate surfaces into countertops utilizing solid surface materials is known, laminate material is considered by many to be an inferior product and limited in how it may be molded, being restricted to largely planar surfaces and limited curvature.
What is desired and herein provided is an improved product and improved method of manufacture which provides for decorative and useful incorporation of luminescent solid surface material into countertops. Provided is a method and product which utilizes luminescent solid surface material on borders of countertops and in a thickness which provids for full utility and reduced costs.
Countertops have a horizontal surface that forms the working portion of the countertop, and a vertical surface that generally corresponds to the thickness of the countertop and is readily visible. A solid surface corner element is located between the horizontal and vertical surface element generally with an arcuate or radiused finished surface that fairs into both pieces of laminate. If desired, a second arcuate corner element, similar to the first corner element, can be placed at the lower corner of the vertical surface to give a more rounded appearance.
The specific improvements of the present invention relate to the utilization of luminescent solid surface material only in the vertical surface element or in the alternative, utilizing luminescent solid surface material only in one or more corner elements. Further improvements over the prior art include the mounting of thinner pieces of the expensive luminescent solid surface material to a less expensive backer material for cost savings and to facilitate bonding of the components.